All About a Girl
by Sorceress Ivy
Summary: Ebon starts a new big bang. Richie and Static have to deal with the new Bang Babies. Richie finds love with a girl who little does he know wishes to kill Static Shock.
1. in the begining LOL

Note: I do not own Static Shock or any of its characters. I do however own the character I made for this story Melisan. So please no one sue me.

Enjoy! and please be kind its my first fic I've put on here.

All About a Girl

Richie awoke to the sound of Virgil shouting. "Damnit!" spat Virgil. "Having a little trouble V?" said Richie with a groggy croak. He reached for his glasses which were on top of the pizza box from the gas station camp out the night before. His eyes focused on the clock which read 6:30 A.M. groaning he said "Ugh! Virge what the hell are you doing up this early?" "I had to go to the bathroom but, I tripped on Backpack!" Virgil shouted. "Well do it so that I can get some blasted sleep." Rich grumped. "Geeze somebody woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag this morning." Virgil said in a snooty voice. Finally Virgil returned and the sleep fest could commence.

Now that they were out of high school they tended to get on each others nerves more often than usual. College, fighting super villains, & of course work were cutting into their sleeping and chilling time. They almost had no time for themselves which irritated Richie to the fullest. Luckily for Rich and Virgil money for college wasn't as much of a problem as first thought. This was thanks to the scholarships they obtained from Wayne Enterprises. It was no mystery how they accomplished it. "An educated super hero is a good hero" said Batman when they asked why. The pay from their jobs (which were internships at Wayne Enterprises as well) was used mostly to keep them in the ever important pizza, soda, and ramien noodles _a life saver_ thought the two boys.

At about 10:30 signs of life began to come from the young heroes. Richie stretched, yawned, & arose, the crackling of his back & legs echoing through the station. Sighing he nudged Virgil with his foot figuring he should tell him they were late for class… again… Rolling over all that arose from Virgil was a low grunt. At that point Backpack's alarm blared through the station. "I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Virgil disoriented whilst flailing his limbs. "Backpack is picking up some serious Meta-human activity down town at the shopping center. Come on lets go!" said Richie. And with that Static & Gear headed out to fight crime like they did everyday.


	2. intro of evil

All About a Girl

Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Static Shock nor any of its characters. I do own Melisan.

After this chapter it may be about a week before I post about Melisan. My computer has been… difficult.

Anyway enjoy this new installment.

BTW there is a really corny reference to Teen Girl Squad.

Most people probably won't get it.

Ebon was feeling hot tempered & impatient. In other words he was the same as usual. He had broken into this stupid warehouse just to find a supposed secret cash of bang baby gas. After looking around for over an hour in the obvious places they had not found a damned thing. So, of course, he was stumped.

"This is wack!" shouted Ebon in his usual grumpy tone. "Wigdy wack?" asked Shiv being the complete idiot that he was. "You are so fucking stupid." Said Talon angrily. She hadn't been the same since she got gassed again. She was stuck being Ebon's lackey until he either died or, got put somewhere he could never escape. Ebon's next temper tantrum brought her out of her trance. "Either of you shut up or you'll regret it!" he bellowed.

They had wandered all through this warehouse and it was getting old real quick. Finally they came upon a locker which held one single gray briefcase. "We searched this whole damned place for shitty Gucci knock-off!" yelled Shiv as he slashed at the top of the case. It was then that Ebon stepped in. A strange purple glow came from the cut at the top of the case. Ebon shoved Shiv out of the way. "Move you moron!" he shouted. He grabbed the case and with a sly look said "Let's take a look inside."

Opening the case he discovered small test tubes filled with the purple fluid. "These are practically begging to be opened boss!" giggled Shiv. Almost laughing with glee Ebon gingerly reached for the vials. "With this I will turn all of Dakota into bang babies!" Ebon's cold evil laugh slicing through the silence of the warehouse like a knife.


	3. Intro to the heroine

I do not own Static Shock or any of its characters. I do owe Melisan however.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Melisan was bored and tired. They had been walking around this flea market all day long. She had already perused the book and retro furniture stands and found nothing else worth looking at. As her family walked by a clothing booth she caught herself in a mirror and sighed. No blushing beauty was she.

She was tall, nearly 6ft. Unfortunately she wasn't the accepted kind of tall for a female. The "tall & lanky" stereo-type was not her at all. She was what some people affectionately called "Pleasantly plump" though she found nothing "pleasant" about it. She was like many of Americans today… overweight. She was not, however, ugly. Her shape was not completely unalluring. Sure, she had a tubby tummy and thighs that jiggled a bit but she wasn't ugly.

Her face was soft, compassionate, and still there was a hardness to it that left some cold. She had big doe eyes that were almost a golden and could be likened to the color of a rich honey. She had high cheek bones and shapely Cupid's bow lips the color of roses. Her hair was an extraordinary color brown which was just a shade lighter than her eyes and it cascaded down past her thighs in long smooth locks. It was most time kept tied back in a pony tail since it was so long it tended to get in the way, like it did just then. "Dear, your hair is caught in the wind chime display." Said her mother is a flighty way. _ Damn it not again!_, thought Melisan as she tried to untangle the mess.

It had been a rough month for Mel. She had had to pick up everything and move to Dakota for her father's job. Even though she was a college girl now she still needed a place to live. She couldn't afford a dorm with the meager money she made. So she had to go with her parents so she could continue her education.

The reason they were at the flea market today was so that they could get new furniture for house. They had left a great deal back at their old home since there was no more room in the moving van. Just as Mel and her mother were arguing over whether or not a beaded doorway was "classy" a huge boom echoed through the flea market. _It's coming from that old warehouse! _Melisan thought. "Come on guys we need to go now!" shouted Melisan as she pushed her parents towards the parking lot. She definitely didn't want to be anywhere near the source of that noise.


	4. Big Bang time!

Chapter 4

I do not own Static Shock nor any of its characters. I do, however, own Melisan.

I thank all my supporters.

Enjoy!

Note this chapter has harsh language and images but, its rated Teen so now you know.

Static & Gear arrived at the scene just in time for the colossal boom. Through the gas lifting up in the air they caught the silhouettes of Ebon, Talon, and Shiv. Just as they were about to go after them they noticed they gas was headed for the flea market right next door to the warehouse. "V, we do not need another Big Bang!" shouted Gear. "Man it never fucking ends!" moaned Virgil as he flew down to start moving stragglers out of the way and, keep them from killing one another.

"Keep moving! Don't look back!" shouted Static as he zapped a few stands out of the way of the crowds. "Static there's too many of them! The gas is coming on fast, we'll never get them all out in time!" bellowed Gear. "We gotta try Rich!" roared Static. "Damn it we've got to try!" With that he put an electric force field around a dozen or so of the huddled mass and lifted them to the parking lot. He never heard the screams of one girl as he took her parents away. He never heard her final desperate plea as she collapsed to the ground.

Melisan and her family were running as fast as they could but to no avail. There were too many individuals in the way of them getting out. People were screaming, panicking, and running over each other.

Just above her a flash zoomed by. _Oh my god, its Static Shock and Gear! _Melisan nearly fell over backward. She had heard of the alleged "Superheroes" here but, had never actually believed in them or seen them. It was mesmerizing. However, their damned yelling at people to get moving wasn't helping a damned bit. He moved a stand helping other people and it came right towards them! "Shit!" screamed Melisan as she shoved her parents forward and out of the way and jumped back. _Oh no! I've been separated! _Just as she was running around the stand to get back to her parents Static lifted them and a dozen others or so into the air. "No! Wait! Mom! Dad! Come back!" Melisan screamed completely stricken. Her voice tore through the air with absolute agony. Her parents screamed back with inaudible cries, tears streaming down their faces.

"Static wait! Help me please!" cried Melisan. It was no use; however, Static could not hear her over the mob's screaming. Melisan ran after her parents as long as she could tears burning her cheeks as she sobbed. The multitudes of people were in the way and, so she saw them fly off into the distance.

Then the gas came. Massive purple tinted breezes drifted across the market and, were headed straight for her. Her asthma was already acting up from running after her parents but the gas made it ten times worse. The air she was breathing in burned her lungs and she cursed from the pain. As she struggled to breath her whole body seemed to feel as though it were on fire. She felt the burning all over, even in the follicles of her hair. She screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground on her knees. _Please make the pain stop! _She thought pleadingly.

The lack of air and people running around and on her was more than her body could take. The fire in her body continued and started localizing in her head while the rest of her body felt burned out and she fell on her face as she clawed the pavement in pain. Finally out of lack of oxygen and exhaustion she blacked out. The last thoughts playing through her mind seemed to burn a hole in her mind. _Mom, Dad, I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Static why didn't you save me? _Then the darkness took her and she fell into the most horrific nightmares she'd ever experienced.


	5. Rude Awakening

I do not own Static Shock nor any of its characters. I do own Melisan however, she is mine.

Sorry it took so long to update everybody but its been a long month and this one isn't shaping up any better.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Rude awakening

Melisan awoke in a room she did not recognize. It was white all over with… padding! _OH MY GOD WHERE AM I! _Melisan jumped out of bed and ran to the door to pull it open. It was locked. "Help! What is going on!"

Just then a doctor came into the room. "Ms. Heart please steady yourself. Are the voices back? Do you need more special medicine?" Melisan puffed up and bellowed "How dare you, and don't you treat me like I'm fucking eight years old! If this is how you truly treat your patients I shudder to think how truly insane people handle this!" The doctor merely nodded and replied "Well it appears the poison has worked through your system. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am Doctor Baird."Melisanshookthe doctor's hand as she continued. " The poisonous gas you inhaled caused you to hallucinate claiming you heard voices and other hallucinations. Because of the hallucinations we had to move you into the other wing of the hospital for the mentally impaired. I'm sorry if this frightened you but, we had to think of the safety of the other patients. Now if you come with me I'll have you checked up and checked out. Thanks to the fact you carried I.D. We contacted your parents and, they are waiting for you in the lobby." Said the kind eyed doctor.

Melisan dazedly followed the doctor and got everything checked out. Finally, the doctor led her up the stairs to where she could get changed and finally get checked out.When Melisan saw her parents she ran towards them with tears in her eyes and cried "Oh guys I was so worried about you! Are you guys alright? Did you get out in time?" Her voice then turned dark for a moment. "Did Static hurt you!" Holding her mother close she wept with relief on her shoulder. "Oh Melly you silly girl! You worried? We practically had a heart attack when we couldn't find you! When the hospital called… We… Oh baby I'm so glad your safe!" Melisan's mother cried in her daughter's arms with such grief in her voice that Melisan just didn't know what to do except hold her tight and pray she'd be alright. "Well, let's go Mom and Dad. I'm tired and I just want to spend time with you both!" At the last words Melisan broke up again and cried in her parents arms as they all sobbed and held each other.

Ultimately, after a few moments of crying with relief and utter emotional strain they checked out and headed for home. As they climbed into the car Melisan felt something strange as she stared into her parent's eyes. It felt almost like… a thought. It was a strange feeling almost like she was invading her parent's privacy. Melisan shrugged it off and just smiled at them with all the warmth she could muster as they headed towards home.


	6. Mean While back at the Gas Station

I do not own Static Shock nor any of its characters. I do, however, own Melisan.

Enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 6

Virgil and Static were exhausted. The number of Bang Baby reports had been alarmingly higher than usual. The cause of all the excitement they accounted to their blundering with the last bang baby gas explosion.

It had only been a week ago since the accident and, the boys were wiped out. "Three jail robberies, a museum break-in, two jewelry store robberies, and a failed kidnapping of the Mayor all in one fucking week!" moaned Richie as he rubbed his aching feet. _So many people want their own pairs of rocket shoes. Little did they know that after a few hours of rocketing about your feet are killing you. _Mused Richie to himself as Virgil came out of the newly installed Gas Station shower.

"Man," groaned Virgil as he toweled his head off. "am I glad that we installed this shower. I swear I'm gonna kill Ferret for having us fight him, Puff, and Onyx in the freaking sewers." "Well Virge, its actually a kinda smart place to hide the mayor if you think about it." Replied Richie as he massaged the back of his neck. "Smart or not his idea stank." Laughed Virgil. Rich made a face and replied "What a terrible joke!" They both laughed for a good ten minutes. When they were finished and wiped the tears from their eyes they heard Backpack go off and, with heavy sighs headed out into the night sky ready to fight the good fight once more.


	7. The Darkness of the Heart

Hi everyone. Sorry it has been almost a year since I updated but, once again my health and writer's block got in the way. If there are any fans of the story left here is another installment.

And now the usual disclaimer:

I do not own Static Shock nor any of it's characters. I do however, own Melisan.

Chapter 7

The Darkness in the Heart

Melisan was glad to finally be home. The fresh smell of clean sheets filled her senses and the

cool hum of the air conditioner soother her troubled mind. Her room felt like her only

sanctuary these days. It felt like every time she left her room she got screamed at from every

angle. The only problem was… no one was ever talking. She heard things…things she

shouldn't. Things that bothered her immensely. Thoughts…that's what she was hearing…

thoughts. _But the question is why? _She thought to herself as she stretched and got out of

bed.

"They're must be a way to block them out. There has to be." She said quietly to herself as

she tip-toed across her room and got dressed. She really didn't want her family to know she

was up yet. She'd been prone to sleeping in as of late. Mainly to keep the voices out just for

a little longer. She needed to get help and some how figure out how to control this… _I don't_

_ know power?_ She thought mesmerized at her realization.

"Oh damn it all! What am I gonna do!" Her exasperation and anger seemed to radiate

around her and suddenly the window cracked. Melisan Gasped and rushed away from the

window as hurried foot steps were heard outside her door. "Melisan! What's wrong? Are

you alright dear!?" Said her mother as she ran into the room out of breath. "The window,"

Shouted Melisan with fear in her heart. "I think something got thrown at the window." In a

flash Melisan and her mother ran outside to see what had been bludgeoned at the window.

Searching far and wide through the yard they could find no object big enough to make a

spider-web crack like that. "Maybe it was a bird." Said her mother in a helpful voice. "If it

was it was one big damned bird Mom." Said a rather doubtful Melisan. It was then that the

truth occurred to her. She had cracked the window somehow with…her mind.

"Telekinesis?" she whispered.

_I thought that stuff only happened in comic books and galaxies far, far away?_

She was going crazy she had to be. She hugged her mother tightly and went to the bathroom

to wash her face and clear her head. As the cool water flowed over her hands and face the

stress seemed to melt out of her. Sighing she decided to try an experiment. She looked at

her old wooden hair brush on the other side of the bathroom counter and concentrated.

She thought back to the old Star Wars movies her oldest brother had made her watch as a

kid. _Focus._ She thought. _Let the Force flow through you._ Strangely enough the memory

worked and the brush slid gently across the counter and into her waiting hand. Terrified, she

dropped the brush and backed up against the door. "What am I? What has happened to

me?! What did Static make me!?" Anger rising in her voice. Her eyes turned dark as she

thought back to when that…monster just grabbed panicky people not even thinking about

his actions. She came to find out after her hospital stay that five people had almost been

trampled to death because of his meddling. If it hadn't of been for his sidekick Gear saving

his ass those people would have died.

Melisan's anger seemed to burn through her every pore. A kind of clarity came upon her.

_Static! _She mentally spat. _He is the cause of all this! He is the one who turned me into_

_ this… FREAK!! _Tears began welling up in her eyes. _He is the one who didn't save me!_

_He!__ Is the one who separated me from my parents and almost killed me! _"He is the

cause of it all." She said in an angry whisper. "I will make him pay who what he did to me

and my family and, what better way than to destroy him with the new "powers" he so

generously supplied me." She said with a dark grin. "I'll train hard and hopefully be able to

control these powers long enough to destroy him!"

With that dark thought she concentrated once again on the brush that now lay on the floor

and it smoothly flew into her hands. With a smirk she said triumphantly, "Well, maybe this

won't be so hard after all." Her dark laughter echoing through the house.


End file.
